horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Shower
Hot Shower is a song by American rapper Chance the Rapper. It features vocals from American rappers MadeinTYO and DaBaby. Lyrics Intro Yup, yup, yerp And then the smoke got me Hey [Verse 1: Chance the Rapper & MadeinTYO] I got muscles like Superman's trainer, ayy (Ooh) Real real rare like Super Saiyan manga I jump stomp-stomp on Lucifer, Satan (Skrrt) Now I got a few rings on, Jupiter skating (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I meant to say Saturn, switched up the pattern (Blaow) Smoking on some shatter (Ooh) Got me higher than a ladder (Ooh) Thanks, I'm flattered, my baby mama badder (Yeah) You look like Mick Jagger, oops, the grease splattered (Ooh, ooh)Hot, hot (Ooh) Jumping out the grease It's a whole lotta degrees 'Bout to come up out the fleece, fleece, fleece Shh, I don't wanna hear a peep (Skrr) Tryna catch some sleep (Yeah), tryna count some sheep (Yeah, yeah) [Chorus: Chance the Rapper & MadeinTYO] Hot damn, hot water, hot shower (Brrt) Hotlanta, smoking green, cauliflower (Ooh, ooh) Tangerine, yeah, I call her sweet and sour (Yeah) And my lawyer say it's urgent, I'ma call him in a hour [Verse 2: Chance the Rapper & MadeinTYO] Dude, I just called the plug and his phone was unplugged I was lookin' at Doug like (Ooh, ooh, ooh) Dude, that shit don't even make no fucking sense Like having fuckin' arguments for payin' 50 extra cents for barbecue Saucing on the workers at McDonald's I don't wanna sit and argue, Good Burger shoulda taught you We all dudes And I'm all professional and proper But my baby mama stopped me in a meeting (Skrrt, skrrt) Just to AirDrop me some nudes [Chorus: Chance the Rapper & MadeinTYO] Hot damn, hot water, hot shower (Brrt) Hotlanta, smoking green, cauliflower (Ooh, ooh, ooh) Tangerine, yeah, I call her sweet and sour And my lawyer say it's urgent, I'ma call him in a hour (Ooh) 3: MadeinTYO Yeah, hopped off the flight, Louis V, Off-White (Ooh) I just made a dub and she tryna spend the night (Uh) Heard they need more, yeah, my jeans Dior (Ooh) Shawty got cake if you tryna eat more (Skrrt, skrrt) Think they need more, I think they need more (Ooh, brrt, ooh) This the second round, I'm tryna speed more (Ooh, ooh, ooh) Going stupid, going crazy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Big gas in that Mercedes (Ooh, ooh, ooh) Pull up lit, uh, going 30 (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Pull up Vic, uh, in a hurry (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Shoot your shot, uh, flex a lot (Ooh, ooh, ooh) Big cheese, uh, hella knots (Ooh, ooh, ooh) Chopped and screwed, Michael Watts (Ooh, ooh, ooh) Point 'em out, air 'em out (Skrrt, skrrt) Get me right, sippin' Sprite (Skrrt, skrrt) 180, halfpipe (Skrrt, skrrt) Ooh Chance the Rapper Hot damn, hot water, hot shower Hotlanta, smoking green, cauliflower Tangerine, yeah, I call her sweet and sour And my lawyer say it's urgent, I'ma call him in a hour 4: DaBaby Goddamn Think I got a new lawsuit, I need to come see you (What's that?) I got a new whip, you know what a car do Turn your bitch to a eater (Mmh, mmh) She say we don't got enough room to get freaky in here 'Cause it's just a two-seater (Okay, question) Am I still considered a trick if I get her a hoopty And buy me a Beamer? (Uh-uh) I had a new case but the judge had to throw it out My lawyer beat it like Tina I always find a way to get ahead with my intelligence When they critique my demeanor (Hah) Today I'll dress up a Republican (What else?) And go get some head from a white man's daughter Her lips aren't big but I'm loving it (Mwah) I get in, fake ID, I'm McLovin it (Yeah) BDB ENT like the government (What?) Except for the cops (Who?), mission impossible Strapped with the Glock, Danny Gloverin' Tip a hundred if you let my cousin in You know everybody my cousin (Cuz) Oh yeah, and I gotta be thuggin' it 'Cause my hair can get nappy as fuck I wear jewelry and I got that chocolate coloring DaBaby Well at least, like you know, that's what they make me feel like Why they make you feel like that I don't know, I mean it's America, right? Chance the Rapper Ooh, hot damn, hot water, hot shower Hotlanta, smoking green, cauliflower (Ooh, ooh, ooh) Tangerine, yeah, I call her sweet and sour And my lawyer say it's urgent, I'ma call him in a hour Why It Sucks # The beat is very simplistic and forgettable. What makes it even weirder is that two people were needed to produce it. # Chance's vocals are unbearably annoying and unlistenable. # The rhymes in this song are terrible and have constantly been compared to the rhyming skills of a lunchtable rap battle. # Chance steals his flow from Valee's "Womp Womp". # The features add nothing to the song and cannot save it from being terrible. # The lyrics are terrible and incredibly corny. # The music video is laughable and poorly shot. Music Video Category:Chance the Rapper Songs Category:DaBaby Songs Category:MadeinTYO Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Annoying Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:2019 Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Songs with Too Little Autotune Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with bad music videos